A Different Seeker Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna didn't meet starscream and his quaterne in her 15th year; see what hapepend


**Summary:** This is a view of Akadeanna not meeting Starscream and his Quaterne (now Trine) when she was 15 because her twin brother was very ill when she was supposed to go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, Vos Academy, Cybertron; I own Akadeanna, Flowerdancer, Stardancer, Stargazer, and the idea of this story.

Flowerdancer sat on the beach along the Pacific Ocean near the Golden Gate Bridge staring at the skies, her helm was turned towards the skies her crimson red optics were watching it, but her mind was gone to a time long past; back to when she would sit along the Nile of her homeland and watch a Quaterne of Seeker's flying.

Her bi-colored wings flick lightly as she thought she wonders where the now Trine of Seeker's were as she had heard that one the largest had been killed during The Navigant. It seemed just like it was yesterday she was sitting along the Nile watching them; she had just been a 7 year old Egyptian Princess the first time she had seen them; now she was a grown woman and a Seeker; she had chosen to be a Seeker because of the freedom being a flier provided her and she honestly had become obsessed with Seekers.

She had been invited to attend their Navigant back in her 15th year, but she wasn't able to as her twin had fallen very sick and she had to go to the Maquis Primary Homeworld to be with him and she never did get their names either; but she knew one had the initials of SS as the letter had been signed with those initials.

She was jerked out of her memories at the sound of Seeker thruster's landing near her and she blinks and stands up fast her wings held high and stiff; she might be a Seeker, but she was a Prime one at that; but she took a half-back and she breathed softly, "No way! Could that be them after all these centuries?" It had not been one Seeker that landed, but it was 3; the 3 she had just been remembering. They had landed where they couldn't see her, but she could see them.

She heard one voice of the Seeker that was black and purple say, "Are you sure this is where the Seeker's signal was coming from Starscream?" The tri-colored Seeker who had a black helm says, "Yes I'm sure Skywarp; not just that whoever it is; is a femme." Flowerdancer smirks so the tri-colored Seeker she had thought was so handsome was named Starscream if he was the same one she had watched so long ago and the black and purple one was named Skywarp.

The blue and white one says, "I've got the signal Starscream it's coming from closer to the Bridge." Starscream says, "Then we shall head that way Thundercracker." Flowerdancer smiles realizing they were detecting her as she was the only Seeker near the Golden Gate Bridge; she wondered vaguely if Starscream was the SS the letter was from or was it the one who had died during The Navigant.

She sat back down and pulled out the letter again staring at it again; most wouldn't understand what the words were as it was written in Seeker cant, but at the age of 7 she learned to read, write, and speak fluent Seeker cant. Her alerts started going berserk alerting her to the presence of 3 Decepticons, but she ignored them for the most part, but she was on alert in case she was attacked.

She didn't look up when she heard Pedefalls approach her location, but she heard Skywarp's voice and he chitters before saying, "That must be her, but it's strange that's an official Vos Academy Document in her servos; but Vos has been long gone." Starscream says, "Maybe someone in her family gave it to her who was around before the fall."

Flowerdancer was shocked hearing the letter was an official Vos Academy Document that she held; she had never spoke to her guardian or her protectors or anyone of their teams about the letter. Starscream moved closer and says, "Excuse me Miss. What you got there?"

Flowerdancer lifts her helm at Starscream's voice and she says, "An invitation someone sent me Earth centuries ago. I never found out who sent it; all I know is it was to attend his and his Quaterne's Navigant. My brother was very sick so I was unable to attend it as I had to be rushed to his side half-way across the galaxy." Starscream was shocked at her words and asks, "May I join you?"

Flowerdancer smiles at the tri-colored Seeker and she says, "Sure please do; your companions may as well." She nods at Skywarp and Thundercracker. The 3 Seeker's sat down near her; Starscream sat closest and he asks, "May I see it? Maybe I can tell you who he was." Flowerdancer smiles softly and hands him the letter saying, "Sure, careful it's very old."

Starscream smiles accepting the letter and says, "Of course I'll be careful." He looks over the letter startled, how did this Seeker know the first Queen of Egypt; she had said he sent it to her, but that wasn't true. He asks, "You say the letter was sent to you? I know for a fact it was sent to a human." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I know; I'm both a Seeker and a human, I got this form 3 years after I received that letter. Do you know who SS is or was?"

Starscream was shocked so the Seeker was also the Queen of Egypt that he sent the letter to and he says, "SS that's me it's short for Starscream. What's your name like this? What's your human name?" Flowerdancer smiles and offers her right servo to him and says, "I'm known as Flowerdancer Prime like this, back then in my human form I was known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk; now it's Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk."

Starscream was shocked, but accepts her right servo and says, "A pleasure to finally meet you. Those are my Trinemates Skywarp and Thundercracker." He indicated the other two and Flowerdancer gave a slight chuckle and says, "Yeah I heard you 3 talking," she pauses and looks at Skywarp and says, "Your assumption is correct that I am the female Seeker that was detected around here, as I'm the only one here and have been the only Seeker here for Earth hours."

Skywarp was shocked at her words, but glad to know he had been right she was the one, he says, "I'm glad I was right that you were the one we were detecting here. We didn't know there were other Seeker's on Earth." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Far as I know right now it's just the 4 of us." She then looks at Starscream, but then at Thundercracker as something in her spark said not to ask Starscream and she asks, "Thundercracker what was the name of the 4th member of your group? The one lost during your Navigant?"

Starscream winces as she asked about his former Bondmate; but Thundercracker sighs and says, "His name was Skyfire; he was Starscream's Bondmate; even though he was the largest member of our Quaterne at the time; Starscream was and still is our leader."

Flowerdancer winces at his words, it made sense Starscream's reaction and why something told her not to ask him. She looks at Starscream and says, "I'm sorry I had to bring that up; I wanted to know his name though. As long as I watched the 4 of you perform over the Nile and then you guys performed for me after my coronation; I wanted to know all the names."

Starscream sighs and says, "That's ok. I understand why you had to know. He was a great Mech strong and smart; he was the best mate one could ask for. What about you? Do you have a mate?" Flowerdancer smiles softly listening to him talk about Skyfire, but she shakes her helm at his question and she says, "No I don't have a mate; none have caught my optic. Most of my time is spent among regular fliers and ground based; but none have caught my interest though many have tried to court me many times; usually if they press too hard I go hide in my human form."

Starscream laughs lightly, but was surprised she was without a mate; she sure was pretty enough he asks, "Why did you want to become a Seeker?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You actually Starscream; you were so amazing in the air and I loved and still love the colors that dance across your armor. I had become obsessed with you guys for 11 years before I got this form and then I met Primus when I was 18 and 3 days after I met him I asked him for a Cybertronian form; I wanted to be a Seeker to get the same freedom I saw the 4 of you had and then the 3 when I saw you after The Navigant."

Starscream was shocked and downright flattered so she had chosen to become a Seeker because of him and he asks, "Would you like to fly with us? Just the 4 of us. You watched us so long why don't you fly with us today?"

Flowerdancer was shocked at his offer, fly with the Seekers who she watched for so long above the Nile, but she smiles and says, "Sure I'd love that." The 4 stood up and simultaneously each leap into the air and transform into their jet forms; but Flowerdancer looked around the area where they had been trying to find the 3 Decepticon signatures she had detected.

Starscream asks, "What are you looking for Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Just before you 3 approached me my alerts started going berserk indicating there were 3 Decepticons near; was trying to see if I could spot them." Starscream says, "Oh don't worry about that now. Come let's have some fun."

Flowerdancer laughs at his words and says, "Yeah whoever they were didn't attack me so it doesn't matter who they are now. Let's have some fun." She watches the 3 take off in a game of chase and she flew after them laughing whole heartily, she had dreamed of doing this so long ago with the 3 or 4 and now here she was doing it over the Pacific Ocean.

4 hours later the 4 returned to the same spot they left from and transform touching down. Flowerdancer laughs and says, "That was so much fun. I had dreamed of doing that so long ago, but this was much better than I thought it would." Starscream smiles and says, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As they spoke the sounds of a regular flier was heard and Flowerdancer winces that was Stardancer's engines she heard and she turned as she heard his form touch down in doing so she missed the winces from the 3 Seeker's she had just been flying with at the arrival of Stardancer.

Stardancer growls and says, "Where have you been Flowerdancer? Everyone's been worried about you especially Optimus!" Flowerdancer winces at Stardancer's attitude and she says, "I was enjoying a game of chase above the ocean Stardancer! No harm no foul!" Her wings were flicking dangerously her protector acted like she couldn't care for herself; like she was still the defenseless 6 year old Egyptian Princess he had saved from The Fallen so long ago.

Before he could speak she snaps, "And I'm not that same defenseless 6 year old Princess you saved from the servos of The Fallen so many centuries ago; I know how to hold my own! You've seen me countless times hold my own against Megatron himself! And mind you it was _ME_ who off-lined The Fallen in my 24th year!"

Stardancer winces as his Seeker seemed to have lost her temper at him, but she was right at times he was still treating her like the frightened 6 year old Princess he had saved from The Fallen. He says, "I'm sorry Flowerdancer; you're right you are a grown woman and a grown Seeker, but I still worry about you; you know with the Decepticon threat."

Flowerdancer sighs, still the protector Stardancer would worry about her and she says, "Yeah I know Stardancer; I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just having some fun nothing more." Stardancer sighs at her words; he asks, "Still thinking about that letter you got in your 15th year?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah Stardancer, though I finally found out who he was."

Stardancer was shocked so Flowerdancer found out who the writer of the letter had been after all this time, and he asks, "How'd you find out?" Flowerdancer chuckles and nods at Starscream and she says, "Because SS or rather Starscream himself told me." What she wasn't expecting was her protector's reaction to what she said.

Stardancer growls deeply, as he saw the Trine of Seeker's; the Elite Seekers of the Decepticons near his Seeker, his human. He asks, "Don't you know who they are Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Beyond their names nope I don't." Stardancer growls and says, "They are Megatron's Elite Seekers!"

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words, but she turned and looked at the Trine and especially at Starscream and she addresses him and she asks, "Is what he is saying true Starscream? Are you that Trine?" Starscream winces, but was glad her tone wasn't angry he detected a bit of hurt though in her voice, but he says, "Yes it's true what he said. On whom we are."

He stops and walks to Stardancer his servo's raised as a sign he wasn't a threat and he says, "We haven't hurt her Stardancer; we only came here because we detected a female Seeker in this area and wanted to check her out; we weren't trying to recruit her or anything. We only talked."

Stardancer was suspicious when Starscream approached him, but listened letting the tri-colored Seeker speak his piece and he looks at Flowerdancer and he asks, "Is what he says true?" Flowerdancer walked to Stardancer and she says, "Yes it is true we only talked nothing about our allegiances; just about the letter I got and about Skyfire the larger Seeker who they lost during their Navigant; and then the last 4 hours we engaged in a game of chase over the Pacific Ocean; a playful game nothing more."

Stardancer relaxed as he realized they hadn't done anything to hurt his Seeker, but they had just talked and had some fun. Flowerdancer looks at the tri-colored Seeker and she says, "So it was the 3 of you that I was detecting the Decepticons." Starscream winces and says, "Yeah it was us; I thought you'd tell us to leave or attack us if I told you the truth; I just wanted us to seem like neutrals to you and not have you judge us because of Megatron."

Flowerdancer nods it did make sense and he was right she probably would've told them to leave or even attacked them if he had told her the truth before now and she says, "I believe you Starscream to be honest I might have told you to leave or attacked you if you told me the truth, I honestly don't know what I would've done. I'm glad you were honest now after Stardancer said who you are."

Starscream smiles and says, "I'm glad you do believe me. I couldn't deny the truth when confronted with it from Stardancer there." He stops and looks at Stardancer and says, "If you prefer we will leave her alone after this day." Stardancer was shocked at Starscream's words, but he could hear the hurt in his voice at the possibility.

Stardancer looks at Flowerdancer then at Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker and he says, "If it were my decision I would tell you not to see her ever again," he pauses and Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker wince at the Prime's words, but Stardancer then says, "But it is not my choice; that falls to Flowerdancer."

The 3 looked hopefully at the bi-colored Seeker. Flowerdancer says, "I'm fine with seeing you 3 again however I have one condition." The 3 looked at each other worried what it would be and Starscream asks, "What is it?" Flowerdancer says, "You never harm me; as long as you don't hurt me I am fine with it on accident doesn't count, but meaning it does. I won't hurt you."

Starscream looks at his Trinemates then looks back at Flowerdancer and he says, "I promise we will never hurt you and I personally promise that if we see you during battles with the Decepticons we will do our best to protect you." Flowerdancer was glad at his words, but shocked at his words that they would protect her if they could, but she smiles and says, "I accept your words. If you 3 ever wish a life away from the Decepticons and want to go Code Black; I know you 3 know where the GI Joe Base is; go there let any officer know that I told you to go there and you're Code Black."

Starscream nods at her words and says, "I'm glad you do. We will keep that in mind." Flowerdancer look at Stardancer and says, "Leave us; you can see I'm fine. Let Optimus know I'm fine as well. If you prefer _I_ will tell the others later about this, but you don't have my permission to tell them." Stardancer nods at her words and says, "Fine Flowerdancer I will see you later then, just be safe."

The black jet jumped into the air and transformed heading back for the base. Flowerdancer watches him leave and she sighs lightly. Starscream asks, "Are you all right Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer turns and looks at Starscream and nods and says, "Yeah. I'm sorry he did that Starscream; he's protected me since I was 6 years old; he just worries."

Starscream smiles and says, "That's ok I've seen how overprotective a protector can be especially if he's been your protector so long. Why would Optimus though worry about you?" Flowerdancer winces at his question, but sighs and says, "Stardancer and Stargazer maybe my protectors, but Optimus is my guardian."

Starscream was shocked at her words. Skywarp though says, "We really didn't get a chance to thank you for helping us the day we crashed during your coronation; but thank you very much." Thundercracker asks, "Yes thank you; who trained you to have such a deft hand in healing those like us?" Starscream hesitantly spoke, but his words were true, "Yes thank you. Skyfire also said to pass on a thank you if anything ever happened to him before we had a chance to thank you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "All 3 of you are very welcome; actually it was Sorin who trained me to have such a deft hand at treating those like you. Funny thing is that was the first time I had a chance to work on real Seeker's, Sorin always trained me on holo Seeker's; only way I could learn as we didn't have any Seeker's in our team."

That shocked the 3 Seeker's her training had been all on holo Seeker's, yet she treated them like she had worked on real ones. Starscream says, "You're definitely impressive at your skill; Sorin checked us 2 hours after we left you and he said you didn't miss one thing." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad I didn't miss anything; I did what Sorin trained me to do."

Skywarp asks, "What were you thinking about before we approached? You seemed like you were deep in thought." Flowerdancer looks at Skywarp and says, "I was actually thinking about you 3; wondering if you were still alive after all this time. I was also wondering who SS was; when I heard Starscream I wondered if it had been him who sent the letter or Skyfire the one who had been lost."

Skywarp was surprised at her words, she had been thinking about them. He asks, "What's your ability? Or don't you have one?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Oh yes I have abilities. I'm a regular warper, but I'm also a dimensional warper, I'm also a powerful telepath and I'm also what humans call an empath which means I can read emotions."

Skywarp was shocked most just had one ability, but she had 4 abilities. He asks, "Can you give an example of your empath abilities?" Flowerdancer nods at his question and she looks at Starscream and she says, "Example would be that Starscream even though he shows he's a strong Mech his spark is very sad and in pain after all these centuries; not just because of the loss of his Bondmate because 10 fairy cycles ago today when Vos fell he lost his creators."

She stops and then looks at the 3 of them and says, "And I feel as well from all 3 of you fear on how Optimus will take me being with the 3 of you." That surprised all 3, Starscream winces and he says, "You're right on what I feel, both about the loss and the fear." Skywarp and Thundercracker also confirmed their fear as well.

Flowerdancer smiles her empathic abilities were as strong as ever. Skywarp asks, "Can I speak to you alone Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer nods and takes Skywarp's arm and triggers her warping abilities and they disappeared and reappeared in one of the hangers of her Joe base that was empty and she sat down and says, "This will do; it's empty."

Skywarp looks around and sat down and asks, "Where exactly are we?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "This is one of the hangers of the GI Joe Base. It's under repair, but they are done for today." Skywarp was shocked at her words, but he sighs and says, "This will do fine then. Where are Starscream and Thundercracker?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "I left them back at the Golden Gate Bridge; as you must know you just felt my warping abilities."

Skywarp was glad they were still at the bridge, he says, "I'm glad they were left back at that bridge. Yeah they are so smooth. It actually has to do with Starscream what I want to talk to you about. Thundercracker knows what I'm going to tell you, but right now it's best no one beyond him, me, and you know this; Starscream doesn't know."

Flowerdancer was shocked at the words of the purple and black Seeker, but she nods and says, "I promise you no one will find out especially not Starscream; both as a Prime, as a Seeker, and as the co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobots and the Ark Autobots." Skywarp was shocked at her words, but glad.

Skywarp sighs and says, "You know that Starscream believes his creators were killed 10 fairy cycles ago today from what you read from him." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that's what I got from him. Why?" Skywarp sighs and says, "It's not true that they perished during the fall of Vos. I know because you were watching them over the Nile when Vos fell."

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words, they were alive? She had been watching them flying over the Nile at the time? She thought back to July 19th of her 18th year 6 days before she got this form and she says, "I was watching you, Starscream, and Thundercracker perform over the Nile that day when Vos fell. That was 6 days before I got this form."

Skywarp nods and sighs before saying, "Thundercracker and I are Starscream's creators; I am his Carrier and Thundercracker is his Sire. Starscream doesn't know because powerful mental blocks were placed on his processor when he was taken away from us to enter The Academy. They feared if he chose us for his Trine or Quaterne and knew who we were it would affect his abilities to do his job. The Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers both were lost that same day that Vos fell, but we've kept their ruling against us."

Flowerdancer was shocked; Skywarp and Thundercracker were Starscream's creators? It made sense now as the 3 seemed very tight as they flew together; tighter than any other Seekers that she had read about. She sighs and says, "I promise I won't tell him, but you should one day tell him; I didn't get explicit on how much his spark hurts because he thought he lost you 2 when Vos fell during my 18th year. I also didn't mention something else I felt from you."

Skywarp sighs at her words that Starscream needed to know one day and wondered what else she felt from him that she didn't say and he asks, "What else did you feel from me that you didn't tell the others and why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "What I also felt from you is concern for your son that you are carrying. The reason I didn't tell the others is I didn't know if you had told them yet you are sparked."

Skywarp was shocked at her words, she knew he was sparked and he sighs and says, "Yeah they know I'm sparked. You said I'm carrying a son? I didn't know I was supposed to find out tomorrow." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I'm glad they know. Yes you're carrying a son. Skywarp I know we just met, but I would really recommend you, Starscream, and Thundercracker going Code Black for the safety of your son you're carrying. I've seen how abusive Megatron is; as a medic I worry about your son and you as well."

Skywarp winces at her words, it was true Megatron was abusive, he sighs and says, "I want to go Code Black, but I don't know about the others." Flowerdancer smiles at least he wanted to go Code Black and she asks, "Do you want to go back to the others and see?" Skywarp sighs, but asks, "Yeah, but who will help me through the end of my time carrying him? I mean medic wise?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "If you'd prefer I can tend to you the rest of the time and I could speak with Sorin and Ratchet about helping."

Skywarp smiles and says, "I'd like that." Flowerdancer smiles and stood up and helps Skywarp back to his Pedes and says, "Let's go talk to them then." She held his arm still and triggers her warping abilities again. 5 minutes later the 2 appeared where they had left; into a scene Flowerdancer wasn't expecting Megatron was there attacking Starscream and Thundercracker; she pulls Skywarp behind a rock and she says, "Go back to the base! The one we just left. I will help them."

Skywarp winces, but he nods knowing she was doing it to protect his son, and he triggers his warping abilities. Flowerdancer touches her forehead and sent an alert to both of her teams her families before leaping into the area going right after Megatron snarling at the warlord.

Megatron was stunned at the sudden appearance of the red and black Seeker and when she attacked him fiercely. As they fought 2 teams of Autobots arrived; Flowerdancer used her telepathic abilities and says _Ratchet, Sorin tend to Starscream and Thundercracker; Skywarp's safe he's at the Joe base._ The two medics nod acknowledging her words.

Megatron hisses saying, "So you must be that Seeker that they have been so interested in! You would've made a great ally!" Flowerdancer growls and says, "I would never serve you Megatron; I pledged my loyalties to the Autobots centuries ago. Leave you are outnumbered! I'm forcing Code Black on Starscream and Thundercracker; Skywarp doesn't need it forced as he has chosen on his own!"

The Mech turned and leaps into the air and transforms before flying off; she looks at Stardancer and Stargazer and says, "After him! Make sure he doesn't return with backup!" The identical jets nod and leap into the air and transform following after Megatron.

Flowerdancer watches them leave before heading to where Ratchet was treating Starscream while Sorin was treating Thundercracker and she kneels next to Starscream holding his servo gently. He croaks, "Where's Skywarp?" Flowerdancer squeezes Starscream's servo gently and says, "He's safe; I sent him to the Joe base as soon as I saw what was happening." Starscream says, "Good." At that his optics off-lined.

Flowerdancer winces and she looks at Ratchet and he says, "He's gone into stasis lock; Megatron injured him bad." Flowerdancer was relieved that Starscream wasn't off-lined; but in stasis lock; she says, "Take him and Thundercracker to the Ark. I have to go get Skywarp." Ratchet nods and Flowerdancer watches the two Seekers prepared to be moved.

Flowerdancer then triggers her warping abilities heading to where Skywarp was and 5 minutes later she reappeared in the hanger finding the black and purple Seeker trembling. Skywarp lifts his helm up when he heard the familiar displaced bang and was relieved to see it was Flowerdancer.

Flowerdancer moves closer to Skywarp and says, "Thundercracker's ok he's just beat up bad, but Starscream took the worst of it; he's in stasis lock; I had them both moved to the Ark and forced Code Black on them; I didn't force it on you because you had said you wanted to go Code Black."

Skywarp winces at her words; at least his mate was all right, but he worried for his son who was in stasis lock, he says, "I'm glad you forced Code Black on them. Of course I wanted Code Black. Can we go to them?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I'll take you to them; I just wanted to warn you before I did." Skywarp nods and stands up. Flowerdancer takes Skywarp's arm and triggers her warping abilities again this time heading for the Ark.

5 minutes later they reappeared in the Medbay of the Ark where it was all a buzz Ratchet was working still on Starscream while Sorin was finishing repairs on Thundercracker. Flowerdancer leads Skywarp closer to the 2 other Seeker's.

Skywarp winces at the sight of his son and his Bondmate. Flowerdancer moves closer to Ratchet and spoke softly to him. She nods listening to the medic's words glad that the injuries wouldn't offline the tri-colored Seeker. She then walks to Skywarp and says, "His injuries won't offline him."

Skywarp looks up at Flowerdancer's words and breathes a sigh of relief that the wounds wouldn't kill his son. He says, "I'm glad they won't; but I bet if you hadn't gotten to them when you did they might have." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That's what Ratchet told me."


End file.
